Sugar Rush Martial Arts
by NYCSubwayboy1904
Summary: My first series. This is where the racers try out martial arts. (Chapter 2 has been posted!)
1. The Kickboxin' Swizz

**Chapter 1 is finally here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_"Wreck-It Ralph" _****nor any of its properties and characters. They belong to Rich Moore and Disney Animated Studios.**

**Sugar Rush Martial Arts**

**Chapter 1: The Kickboxin' Swizz**

It was another nice day in Sugar Rush. Everyone going about their normal business. However though, one person (that is) Swizzle, is going to do something he hasn't tried out before besides racing: kickboxing.

He was carrying the necessary equipment for his first day. Boxing wrap, ankle guards. He has it all. The Swiz was really excited for this opportunity. He would remember a day in the near future when he will become a professional kickboxer being nicknamed _'The Kickboxin' Swiz'_. Then, he walked through the door, up the stairs, and entered the gym, where he met his coach.

_"Hello there! You must be 'The Swizz' ", right? _said the coach in a nice manner.

_"Yes!" _replied Swizzle in a happy mode. _"I am 'The Swizz!' "_

_"Okay. Then let's get started!" _said the coach.

Swizzle went into the locker room where he opened his bag. He then took off his normal clothes, and put on these:

white shortness sleeve shirt

two colored boxing wraps (one blue that will put on the left hand, one green that will be put on the right hand),

colored boxers short (green main shorts color, two stripes are blue),

and the two ankle guards (main color green, guard lines blue).

After putting on the necessary equipment needed, he started his training with the coach.

_"Alright, Swizz. Let's get started." _said the coach.

_"We will begin with fighter stance. You put your thumb on your knuckles. Same with the other hand. This shows the opponent that you are ready to fight."_

_"Okay." _replied Swizzle. In response, he positioned his hands in like the coach instructed him to do so. Then, in just under a matter seconds, he easily learned how to do a fighting stance.

_"Good!"_ said the coach. _"Now, I'm going to show you how to punch."  
_

The coach then brought Swiz to a black punching bag.

_"Okay. Now, use your right hand as a fist, and punch it on that bag. Just think about all that power you can unleash." _

Swiz followed the order of the coach, feeling the ability to unleash and punches the bag, hard. (Not really hard, just hard) The coach was indefinably pleased.

_"Wow. You did try real hard. I am honestly happy of that." _replied the coach to his punch.

He eventually teach him how to kick and do common exercises. In a number of weeks, he was doing his own key combos, shadowboxed, doing pad-work, push-ups, sit-ups, running laps around the town, and started participating in bouts. That's when he became know as _'The Kickboxin' Swizz'._


	2. The Boxin' Pumpkin

**Chapter 2: The Boxin' Pumpkin**

A nice, clear morning arose over Sugar Rush. In a Halloween themed house on a hill not far from town, a white boy was putting on his sweater and with him, carring bag full of boxing equipment. It was Gloyd. He was on his way to a boxing gym not far from the middle of town. It was under a building on a alley. Gloyd went down a few steps that led to the gym, and a matter of moments, he was in the underground gym. Then, the coach he was going to train with poped up in his sight.

_"Hello there! Gloyd Orangeboar?" _said the coach.

_"Yes, I am Gloyd." _replied Orangeboar.

_"Okay. I'll teach you alot today. So let's get started." _said the coach.

After that quick talk, Gloyd went into the locker and changing room to put on the necessary equipment needed for his first training. It took just a few minutes for him to change clothes. After the change, this was what he was wearing.

A white sleeveless shirt,

a white boxing wrap,

a colored short (primary color orange; stripes are yellow),

and a white boxing glove.

He then walked over to the punching bag, where there he was waiting further instructions from the coach.

_"Alright, let's get started."_ said the coach.

_"Let's begin with the basic. First, put yourself into fighting position. You put your right hand up here near your chin, and put you left hand down close to your belly."_ said the coach.

Gloyd then followed what the coach had said, and went into fighting stance. He got the hang of it, and memorized it in seconds.

_"Now, use all that power inside of you, and punch the bag with one of your hands."_ said the coach.

_"Okay."_ replied Gloyd.

Gloyd felt all that power within him, and with his right hand, punched the bag with a good and simple _"THWACK!"_.

_"Wow, you did good!"_ said the coach.

In response, Gloyd did more punches to the bag as hard as he could. He kept doing so for 30 more minutes. After that amount of time, he was sweating up like hell._"You must have been punching the bag hard."_ said the coach. _"How about a little break?"_

_"Yeah sure." _replied Gloyd.

After a few minutes of breaks, Gloyd got back to training. Later, he was doing push,ups, shadowboxing, pad work, and more. Soon in a few days, he was known as _'The Boxin' Pumpkin'_ around town. But one person would defy that...

_"I can beat this boy with no problem..."_


End file.
